Beth Tezuka
Beth Tezuka is the only known female of the group from Bravest Warriors. † = Deceased In the original animated short, Beth was seemingly unaware of Chris' interest in her and she could not hear him when he finally confessed his feelings. In the series however, she seems to be aware of Chris's feelings, but both are hesitant to acknowledge it. Background During her younger years, Beth was still a good friend and playmate of Chris, Danny, and Wallow. Chris and her would even ride on her Paralyzed Horse, which was struck by the knowledge of the Space-Time Calliope. Beth's father was the leader of the Courageous Battlers before they were lost on the See-Through Zone, and he was eaten by the Aeon Worm until her teenage years. In the meantime, she joined with her friends and together they became the Bravest warriors. Personality Even as a born warrior at heart, Beth sports a cute, energetic, and fun-loving demeanor. Beth is liked by the rest of her team and has even earned the unrequited affection of Chris (which she is seemingly aware of but never mentions). Although good-natured, she is tough and completely capable of holding her own. Beth is very artistic and apparently doesn't believe in the ideals of fate nor romance. In "Aeon Worm" She also demonstrated a certain level of submissiveness to her father, calling him "sir" after he speaks to her, suggesting she was raised by strict parents. Nonetheless, she realized he was not sane and didn't let this stop her feelings from punching him in the face. Appearance Beth has a light-skinned warm-toned complexion with long black hair. She wears a white short-sleeved coat with green mid-torso shorts, a green belt with a peach-colored sticker on it, and black, high-ankle boots. She also wears sports gray armbands. She wears a green swimsuit that looks like a bikini and wears a towel which in wrapped in with her swimsuit in "Gas Powered Stick." She appears to have Japanese heritage, having the Japanese surname of Tezuka. Weapons & Abilities Resplendent Maelstrom: 'In the pilot episode presented to nickelodeon, she had a red whip which is able to send energy beams at the target, causing them to become bewildered, though this was only seen in the Pilot episode, and may not be cannon. By rubbing her sticker, like the other members of her team, she can summon an animal of sorts; a regular cat (dull pink in color) that can take on different forms, all of them cat themed. Besides her whip, it can transform into a giant cat (Memory Donk) and probably other states also. '''Cat Lasettes: '''Beth sports a red whip (which comes from the sticker on her belt), with ropes shaped like kitten heads. '(Series). 'Poison Cat Claws: '''Beth can launch her cat ropes to scratch her enemies with its poisoned claws, disorienting and blinding the target by (Lavarinth) '''Cat Bubble: '''Her sticker pet can become a giant cat-shaped bubble that envelops and protects those inside it. It can seemingly grow bigger than a spacebus and will always land safely on the ground (Memory Donk). Relationships Chris Chris and Beth are best friends and they grew up together. Although Chris has an obvious crush on her, she ignores this fact. Despite this, Beth is very possessive of Chris. Beth and Chris kiss in the episode Memory Donk when they both lost their memories, but when Beth regains her memories (while she is kissing Chris) she retaliates by saying they're just friends. Plum Plum and Beth are close friends who enjoy hanging out. Danny Danny and Beth had a previous relationship in the pilot, but this has been removed from the series. Danny and Beth are good friends, and Danny acknowledges Chris' crush on Beth. While he does tease him about it, Danny almost always supports it. Danny and Beth sometimes fight like cats and dogs, funny because of their signature animals being a cat (Beth) and a dog (Danny). Danny and Beth have a playful flirty friendship and often tease each other (usually through insults). In "Dan Before Time", when Danny asks her if she was daydreaming about his "juicy lips" again she laughed and said "Gross!" but she did not deny it. In the Bravest Warriors comic series issue #4, she said that Danny has a "nice butt, so nice it should be illegal". One part in the episode "Memory Donk", where Beth was talking to Chris, Danny interrupts and says "Shoot I can be your husband, or your dentist, I have no idea!" (note Danny and Beth had both lost their memory at this time). In "The Bunless", when Danny had to dance with Beth, at first she seemed unsure, but then she seemed to be enjoying dancing with Danny. (And vice-versa). In "Cereal Master" Danny calls Beth a "fresh little chuck-wagon" as a term of endearment for Beth. Though it should be noted that he was saying this to motivate Chris to start a relationship with her. Wallow Friends, and teammate. Paralyzed Horse Beth's horse somehow acquired the ability to become fully sentient and highly intelligent after acquiring knowledge of the Space-Time Callyope. She seems to have a great deal of love and care towards him. He apparently sacrificed himself to save her from the Aeon Worm. Beth has had her horse since she was six (a total of ten years so far). It seems that her horse has been neglected by Beth because she doesn't ride with him much anymore. Her horse still cares for her and has knowledge of the future and past, as he has discovered the Meaning of Life, and understands the principles of Forever. From his log of July 3, 3085, he says that although having supreme knowledge of forever he still stands by Beth and cares for her and is bothered by the fact that when Beth is in pain he cannot help. Episode Appearances *Pilot *Time Slime *Emotion Lord *Butter Lettuce *Memory Donk *The Bunless *Lavarinth *Gas-Powered Stick *Dan Before Time *Cereal Master *Ultra Wankershim *Catbug *Sugarbellies *Aeon Worm *RoboChris *Mexican Touchdown *Hamster Priest *Jelly Kid Forever *The Puppetyville Horror *Catbug's Away Team *Merewif Tag (Mentioned) Trivia *The Emotion Lord hints that something happens to Beth in the future, maybe even death, but he disappears before this can be confirmed, saying that he has already given too much information. *Her surname was derived from Osamu Tezuka, the creator of Astro Boy. *Her body shape is strikingly similar to that of an Adventure Time character, Fionna. **Beth's "Cat Lasettes" may reference Fionna's adoptive sister, Cake, who can use her magic powers to turn into a flail. *In the comics, there is a dark secret about Beth that only the emotion lords are aware of. This secret is a potential threat to all life in the universe. This may not be canon. *Beth also wears a retainer and sometimes glasses. *She has a poster of DJ Shap Fancy Bone in her room. *The Character introduction of issue 2 of the comics corresponds to the favorite foods of the characters in the show, Beth's favorite food is Butter lettuce. *In the comics, she is shown to have a love for bazookas. *She physically resembles Kagome Higurashi from "Inuyasha". **She also resembles Jade Harley from Homestuck By Andrew Hussie. *Her last name in the web-series was first revealed in Lavarinth. *With her last name being Japanese and her paler skin it is likely that she is of Japanese descent. Gallery To see more, go to: Beth/Gallery Official Art Old Beth.jpg 6810243526 4d2d97c926 b.jpg Modelsheet - Beth-Half Awake in Bathrobe.png|Beth's bathrobe Beth in space suit helmet lights on.png images (3).jpg|Beth descarga.jpg|beth Modelsheet bethhologramasprincess.png Modelsheet Beth Hologram at 9000%.png Modelsheet Beth Hologram, 40% Sexier.png Beth Hologram, 40% Sexier.png Beth Hologram, 30% Sexier.png Beth Hologram at 9000%.png Beth Hologram as a Princess.png|Beth as a Princess References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Bravest Warriors